


Public/semi public sex  (Demon!Dean x reader)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Public/semi public sex  (Demon!Dean x reader)

“Dean,” you groaned, his hand already halfway up your shirt. “Dean we can’t, not here.”

“You’re right,” he said, pushing off from the brick wall, walking the two of you forward until your back hit the one on the opposite side of the alley. “Much better now.”

“Anyone looking down the alley can-”

“Aw, is kitten shy now?” he cooed in your ear, nipping at your jaw. “You were so feisty inside.”

“It’s not far to get home and-”

“I want you. Now,” said Dean, pressing his hard on against your leg, devouring his lips with yours as you caught those dark green eyes flash black for a brief moment. “You want it too.”

“You have five minutes and then we’re going home, got it?” you said, running a hand through Dean’s hair, feeling his head nod under your touch that you were more than okay with this. “Clock’s ticking.”

Dean smiled against your neck as his hands found your thighs, sliding your dress up. He hooked a finger into your underwear, shoving it to the side as you heard him undo his belt and zipper.

“I thought you were a bad boy,” you said, fisting your hand in his hair tight so he gasped. “Keep teasing like that and…” you managed before he took the words out of your mouth, sliding inside your wet heat in one slick motion.

“Look so good with a cock in you sweetheart,” said Dean, thrusting his hips once as his hands held yours in place. You nearly moaned when Dean tsked you. “Sh, if you get much louder one of those little passerbyers down there might see how pretty you look with a dick in you.”

“Fuck me,” you said, leaning forward for a kiss just as Dean moved his head back.

“Get a cock in you and you turn into such a good girl, don’t you? Just need something big and hard to fill you up tight,” teased Dean, pressing his forehead against yours before thrusting forward. Thankfully he caught your mouth with his before someone could hear the groan you let loose.

He kept his lips moving on yours the whole time, until your legs were shaking and you clamped down hard, riding out your high as he finally moved his mouth away to grunt into your shoulder before he finally slowed and pulled himself from you. He leaned back against the cold brick with a little laugh, getting his breath back as you rested your head against his shoulder.

Not thirty seconds later someone was cutting through the alley, Dean smirking at you the whole damn time.

“He missed a show,” said Dean. “Maybe we should put on another one.”

“Home demon boy, then we can get to the main act,” you said, pushing off the wall, Dean throwing an arm over your shoulders. 

“Looking forward to it, kitten.”


End file.
